memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Alterius Sexus Universe/The Other Side: Chapter Two
...go back to Chapter One Noel opened her eyes to the sight of Sickbay again. She could feel her entire body this time. Turning around she looked at the biomonitor, everything was more or less normal. Getting up, she realized that she was somewhat dizzy, feeling more top-heavy, and the room even seemed smaller. She quickly held to the side of the biobed trying to brace herself. Once Noel had regained her balance, she stared down at her hands. Strange, why are my hands bigger and hairier than usual? She blinked a few times and moved her hands, they're surely my hands, but how? Looking toward the entrance, she went for it. Noel's feet felt like sandbags and her shoulders were weighing her down. She fell forward because of her being unaccustomed to this distribution of weight. After laying on the floor for a moment she realized something, her chest was weightless; more like empty she thought. What's going on with me? The doctor came in and saw Noel on the floor, he quickly picked her up off the floor and laid her back on the bed. "What's wrong with me," Noel asked. "Nothing should be wrong, Ensign," he stated, scanning her, "according to my scans, all your neural pathways are now reconnected. There is the possibility that you may just have to get used to using your body again; some of your neural pathways may have been repressed by the transporter's malfunction." "I guess the explanation makes---," Noel stopped talking. Her voice wasn't her own. Was it even her speaking? It sounded like a man talking. "Wha---? How---? What's going on?" The doctor looked at Noel worried, "Ensign, what's the matter?" Noel calmed down, hoping that she didn't make the doctor think she was insane, "Nothing, I think I just overreacted a bit." "Well, you just get some rest, Ensign, I'll be back in about twenty minutes." The doctor walked out of the patients section of Sickbay and then out into the corridors of Enterprise. Noel laid there for a moment. "Hel---hello--hello?" Noel said with anxiety, she didn't know what was going on at all. Noel sat up in the biobed and looked at the patient to her left. The patient was female and from the looks of her uniform, she was a nurse that held the rank of lieutenant. Noel didn't recognize her as anyone aboard the Enterprise. She was quite a beautiful woman; she was a brunette, had a face with soft features, and her thighs were a decent size. Noel sat there looking at the unfamiliar woman for a second, then she realized something, she was staring at another woman. She looked away and grabbed a hold of her thoughts, What was going on? She looked toward the end of the biobed and saw the blanket covering her feet. Her feet seemed larger than usual. She uncovered her legs and feet --- they weren't her feet. They were much larger and hairier. Removing the entire blanket, she noticed that her legs were no longer shaped like a woman's but a man's instead, she now had on men's underwear that also went down to above her knees. Lifting up her shirt, she saw the stomach and the chest of a man, no wonder her chest felt strange and empty when she had fallen to the deckplating. Noel got up from the biobed and slowly headed for the mirror in Sickbay, what she saw was unwanted, unexpected, to strange to be true, could this be true? Was this a dream? How did this happen? She thought. Finally, something clicked in her mind, she realized that she was in the body of a man. She now had the handsome face of a man, but she found no desire in the features of a face like this anymore. Her feelings had become so conflicted. She darted her head towards the woman in the biobed next to her's. Could this woman be McCoy? She went to the woman a stood next to her bed. "Lieutenant?" Noel whispered trying to wake the woman up, "Lieutenant?" this time Noel nudged the woman in her shoulder. "Lieutenant?" the woman's eyes began to move under her eyelids, then she opened them and blinked a few times trying to get used to the light. "Lieutenant, can you hear me?" The woman looked at Noel and responded, "I can hear-----you---, who are you?" "I was just about to ask you the same question." ---- McCoy could hear someone. They were nudging him in the right shoulder and saying something but he couldn't understand what they were saying. "Ltueaentit? Lueatenitn? Lieutenant?" McCoy slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times and looked at the man standing next to him. "Lieutenant, can you hear me?" McCoy looked at the man and responded, "I can hear-----you---," McCoy noticed that his voice didn't sound like it was supposed to, "Who are you?" It was a woman's voice coming from his mouth. "I was just about to ask you the same question," said the man, "Do you know what your name is?" "It's Leonard McCoy," McCoy said in a feminine and sarcastic voice, "And by the way I'm not a lieutenant, I just so happen to be a lieutenant commander for your information." "It is you, doctor," the man smiled happily, "Do you know who I am?" "Why no, in fact I've never seen you before," spoke McCoy. "Doctor----, I'm Helen Noel." McCoy laid there on the biobed stunned at what he was hearing, "Did you just say you were Helen Noel?" "Yes, doctor. We both seem to have been the victims of a transporter accident. I'm now in a male body and you're now in a female body." McCoy looked down at the blankets that covered him and saw the shape his body made through them. He quickly uncovered his body, and what he saw was unknown to his regular body. He was wearing one of Sickbay's medical gowns, they were usually only worn by women, while men were able to wear boxers and a shirt, sometimes not even any shirt! From what he was able to see, his feet were half the size of the feet he usually saw and his calfs had a more pronounced shaped. He didn't even want to go up any further. Looking up at Noel he saw subtle features in the man's face that reminded him of Noel's original face. Then the doctor that had visited them both earlier walked into Sickbay. "Good to see you two are up and doing good," he said, looking at his two patients. Go to Chapter Three... Category:Alterius Sexus universe